Elemental mi querido ¿Sherlock?
by Misora Hibiki
Summary: Sherlock Holmes está desaparecido y Mycroft lo busca en los EU y enorme es su sopresa cuando se encuentra a alguien que dice ser su hermano.


Esta historia (bla Bla Bla) no es creada por razones de lucro o sacar algo de provecho. Todos los personajes pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle y las adaptaciones de las mismas, lo hago con fin de entretenerme y esperar que a alguien le agrade mi historia espero tener reviews y promocionar mis demás fics =3 Espero les divierta.

¡Que demonios!

La tarde estaba despejada, todo alrededor estaba completamente ordenado, era raro en esa casa, normalmente verías que libros, frascos, ropa y muchas más cosas se encontrarán atascadas en los sillones, sillas o mesas. Si, la tarde estaba despejada en todos los sentidos, nadie habitaba la estrafalaria casa de Sherlock Holmes, bueno sólo si podemos contar a la linda y simpática tortugüita que habitaba la casa.

El timbre sonaba…

─ ¿Alguien en casa? ─ El tono de la persona se escuchaba muy propio mientras que el finísimo paraguas tocaba la tosca puerta ─ Si no responde tendré que ordenar que derriben esta puerta. ─ Hágalo mi estimado Lestrade.

* * *

─ Holmes ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes de jugar con ese bastón? ─ Joan se sentía muy frustrada después de haber visto como noqueaba a Marcus Bell en la oficina de la policía de Nueva York.  
─ Vamos Watson, no es para tanto, además, sabes… ─ El extraño asesor se quedaba pensando en una mancha que vio ─…Sabes, creo que se tiró al propósito, nadie puede haberse desmayado sólo por un simple golpe en la cabeza.

─ Si no tomas en cuenta que al pobre le ha ido fatal este mes, además de que no hace mucho salió su hermano del hospital, deberías de ser más considerado ─ La aprendiz del detective asesor sabía que tenía que soportar eso y más.

─ Volvamos a casa, necesitamos descansar después de todo este arduo trabajo, por cierto, necesito un poco de azúcar ¿Crees que puedas hacerme un poco de té con miel cuando regresemos? ─ Sabía la respuesta así que sólo paró un taxi.

Al llegar a su hogar, le hizo señas a Joan para que no entrara, lentamente se deslizó por el pasillo para llegar a la sala principal…

─ ¿Sherlock Holmes? Si, usted lo "es" por el modo que trata de defender su hogar además de robar identidades y tener un pésimo atuendo ofendiendo a su patria y a nuestra reina. ─ Escupió las palabras, mientras se acomodaba en el tosco sillón y limpiaba constantemente su traje del polvo que del mueble provenía.

─ No sé quién sea usted, pero puedo ver que ni usted sabe qué hace aquí y que esperaba ver a alguien más, parece que tenía una impresión diferente de mí. Yo no acepto, le adelanto, casos de personas cuyas intenciones no son nobles, y aunque usted, caballero, se ve muy noble, parece ser que sus intenciones no lo son y menos por esa postura que está poniendo. Trata de ocultar sus sentimientos pero ese ligero olor que despide parece que tiene miedo o está intrigado, no sabría decirle bien, pero espero, caballero, que se retire de mi hogar porque la policía ya está en camino.

─ Y puede decirme ¿cómo es que la policía llegará lo suficientemente rápido para que vitara que mi compañero lo golpee ─ De las sombras surge un segundo individuo.

─ Adelantaba que no estaba usted sólo, con esa postura ni un revolver trae entre manos, sin embargo su amigo tiene un arma cargada y lista para dispararme, ingenioso, simplemente ingenioso, sólo tengo un pequeño fallo en su plan, debo decirles que al parecer ustedes no tienen intenciones de hacerme daño y díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí?

─ Usted trata de decirme que en verdad cree que usted es Sherlock Holmes… de verdad que aquí en Estados Unidos, todo mundo se cree personajes importantes.

─ ¿Cómo duda usted de mi identidad? A menos que en un par de años de ausentarme de Inglaterra mi rostro esté cambiado, dudo que pueda desconocerme si acaso usted me conoce.

─ Vine a esta dirección porque la policía local me dijo que Sherlock Holmes, vivía aquí y me encuentro con un impostor, con mal gusto y sobre todo desalineado.

Watson entró por la puerta al escuhar tanto alboroto, no quiso interrumpir a Holmes pero, la discusión se escuchaba más acalorada y quería comprobar si todo estaba en orden.

─ Watson, que oportuna ¿Puede indicarle al caballero quien soy yo? ─ El tono sarcástico del detective era evidente.

─ Holmes, no discutas.

─ Vengo a arrestar a este sujeto por plagio de identidad en nombre de la reina ─ Usó su estocada el interesante sujeto ─ Déjeme me presento, soy Mycrof Holmes, y este caballero es Greg Lestrad, somos de Inteligencia Británica y créame que tengo muchos indicios para decirle que usted no es Sherlock Holmes…

Clyde se arrastraba por el piso, cuando todo en la casa de Holmes enmudeció.

─ Mi… hermano ─ Casi escupiendo la palabra ─ desapareció junto a su """compañero""" John Hamish Watson, que no se parece en NADA a la señorita que se encuentra a sus espaldas y seguimos su pista hasta Estados Unidos, llegamos a esta pocilga creyendo que mi hermanito tendría algún tipo de "negocios" con el señor Watson pero mi sorpresa es grande cuando encuentro a alguien que no se parece en nada a Holmes.


End file.
